Madre, Solo una
by o.O ' - K a s u m i - ' O.o
Summary: este oneshot va dedicado a todas las madres en su dia...muchas gracias y felicidades mamas!...xD, esta lindo entren y lean


**Una madre.**

Oye Daniel, has visto mi bolsa?- una chica de cabellos negros azabache, tez blanca y ojos color azul, con un tono amatista, de cuerpo bien formado, y tenia aproximadamente 15 años, caminaba como loca por toda la sala de estar de su "casa", pidiendo ayuda a su hermano, pues sabia que el no sabia donde estaba la dichosa bolsa

Gabriela, como quieres que sepa, yo no la uso hermanita, pregúntale a mamá!-le respondió un chico de su misma edad, era la viva imagen de su hermana, nada mas que en masculino, estaba sentado en uno de los muebles de la sala, que estaba pintada, como toda la casa, de color blanco con tonos beige, estaba leyendo un libro, la chica rodó sus ojos

Eres de gran ayuda sabes?-le miro con fastidio-Mamá, mamá!-la chica corrió a la biblioteca de la mansión, donde seguro encontraría a su madre leyendo algún libro

Que pasa Gabriela?-le respondió su madre tranquilamente, una joven mujer de 35 años, de cabellos casi lacios, pues las puntas eran onduladas, largos y negros solo comparados con la noche, sus ojos amatistas y tez blanca pero no tanto, cuerpo muy bien desarrollado, estaba sentada tras un escritorio de caoba, como supuso su hija, leyendo un enorme libro

Disculpa que perturbe tu día libre…-empezó la chica

Sabes que tu y tu hermano nunca me perturban…-le respondió posando su vista el su hija-que pasa?-le pregunto al ver que se había quedado callada

Ah, cierto, este…tu por casualidad no has visto mi bolsa, es que no la encuentro y la…-

En tu habitación, parte superior izquierda de tu armario-le respondió con tranquilidad, volviendo su vista al libro, no in antes esbozar una linda sonrisa, que fue respondida por su hija, que corrió a su habitación y busco donde su madre había dicho, y ¡sorpresa, ahí estaba su cartera, al bajar, paso de nuevo por la biblioteca

Gracias mamá!-dijo medio abriendo la puerta y cerrándola casi inmediatamente

Gabriela ven acá, no me has dicho que vas a salir, hija-le dijo con reproche, al ver a u hija nuevamente en el umbral de la puerta

Ah…mama, bueno…yo…-la chica repentinamente se puso nerviosa

Tomoyo Hiragizawa…si, Tomoyo Hiragizawa, sonrió con comprensión y diversión

Un chico?-le pregunto suspicaz

Eh…si, como es que siempre das en el blanco?-le pregunto intrigada tratando de desviar el tema

Eso lo prenderas cuado seas madre, pero falta mucho para eso, solo dime con quien vas y no te atraso mas ok?-le dijo Hermione

A…pues…Roger Li-dijo algo tímida, a Tomoyo no le sorprendió nada, pues el chico iba en el mismo año que sus hijos en su antiguo colegio, y habían hecho una bonita amistad con el hijo de sus mejores amigos, Sakura Li y Shaoran Li

Bien, vete ya que llegaras tarde!-le dijo con una sonrisa, a lo que la chica no tardo en obedecer, un tono carmín ocupaba sus mejillas, sabia que su mamá lo había visto, pero le daba mucha pena

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

Daniel estaba en su habitación tratando de hacer la tarea de canto, materia en la que no era muy bueno, pero la pasaba, pero esa tarea le estaba sacando canas verdes (**NA**: es un decir para los que no saben jejej XD), su hermana si era buena, pero andaba en una cita con el que resulta ser su mejor amigo…descarto la posibilidad de preguntarle a ella, oyó que tocaban a su puerta

Adelante, esta abierto!-respondió distraído, mas concentrado en hacer su tarea

Que haces?-pregunto una voz varonil entrando en la estancia a paso lento, se dirigía a Daniel obviamente

Ah, hola papá, que tal tu día?-pregunto mas por cortesía, pues solo levanto su vista un rato y la volvió a posar en el pergamino

Muy bien, pero creo que no te importa mucho…te puedo ayudar en algo?-se ofreció en hombre no muy alto, no muy bajo, de 35 años, cabellos azabaches y tez blanca, cuerpo bien desarrollado gracias al ejercicio de su adolescencia ya que ser empresario, para ser mas precisos, el hombre mas rico de Inglaterra, no le daba el tiempo necesario para ejercicio, sus ojos azules, centellantes miraban al joven a través de sus lentes

Oh, bueno, creo que si papá…-le respondió, ahora si, poniendo completa atención en Eriol

A ver, que es?-le pregunto

Canto!-le dijo esperanzado

Eh…bueno hijo, no soy muy bueno en eso que digamos…pero, se de alguien que es excelente y por cierto no he ido a saludar!-dijo pensativo

Mi hermana salio con Roger a una cita, por si te refieres a ella-le respondió casi vencido

Roger Li?-le pregunto para cerciorarse

No te deberías de sorprender, desde pequeños han tenido un lazo de amistad fuerte-le dijo casi olvidando su tarea

Tienes su misma edad…en fin, no hablaba de tu hermana-le dijo regresando al tema inicial

Entonces…?-le pregunto interesado

Tu madre por supuesto!-le respondió con orgullo

Cierto, mamá si es muy buena en esta clase!-le dijo emocionado y levantándose para dirigirse a la cocina, donde seguro su madre estaría ayudando a los cocineros-gracias papá!-

De nada…voy contigo, no la he saludado!-le dijo hiendo detrás de su hijo, este solo siguió caminando

Mamá, me ayudas?-le pregunto al nomás llegar y entrar a la cocina

Si, que pasa?-le pregunto dejando de hacer lo que hacia y fijando su total atención en Daniel

Este ultimo solo rodó sus ojos, al recordar que su padre venia detrás de el

Primero saluda a papá!-le dijo, pues sabia que su madre aun se emocionaba al ver a su esposo

Eh, pero donde esta?-pregunto

Ya ni me ves Tomoyo!-le reprocho Eriol, llegando hasta ella y dándole un beso en los labios y un abrazo

Que tal tu día, amor?-le pregunto separándose de el

Muy bien, pero, ve y explícale a Daniel la tarea, tu eres buena en eso, yo voy a cambiarme de ropa-le dijo

Ok-dijo y se dirigió a donde estaba su hijo con un enorme pergamino

Que es lo que quieres que te explique?-le pregunto con amabilidad y cariño

Bueno es que…-estaban en la sala de estar, y la puerta principal, a pocos metros se abrió de repente, los dos voltearon a ver quien entraba

Gabriela entro con una sonrisa enorme en sus labios, y con una expresión soñadora que ni se dio cuenta de que su madre y su hermano la miraban raro, sin inmutarse si quiera, se dirigió a la cocina, quien sabe para que

Que mosco la picaría?-pregunto Daniel distraídamente

El que te pico a ti, la primera vez que saliste con Jane-le dijo su madre divertida, pues el chico se puso medio rojito al recordar su cita con Jane Sakomo, su ahora novia, hija de Mailing y Eduardo Sakomo

En fin, necesito que me digas cuales son los tonos de voz-dijo cambiando de tema

Todavía no se como pueden Kaho dar esa clase-dijo Tomoyo pensando en voz alta

Mamá!-le reprocho Daniel al ella salir con otro tema

Jaja, ok, que necesitas?-le pregunto de nuevo

Pues solo me falta un tipo!-le dijo con fastidio

A ver-le dijo Hermione tomando el pergamino y viendo cuales tenia

Solo te falta uno…-dijo tratando de recordar

Cual es?-pregunto impaciente

Agudo-respondió con simpleza

Gracias mamá, eres una genio!-le halago

No es para tanto, no te emociones-dijo viendo como el chico terminaba de escribir el ultimo tipo de voz

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

Gabriela subía las escaleras como volando en una nube blanca y esponjosa, su padre, que venia bajando la vio raro

Que te pasa Gaby?-le pregunto, llamándola como solo el la llamaba de cariño

Hola papá!-dijo aun soñando

Paso algo?-pregunto con una sonrisa, aun en las escaleras

Si…-respondió

Parece que eso lo debes hablar con tu madre-le dijo con una sonrisa llena de amor y cariño-por cierto-la paro al ver que esta iba escaleras arriba-has visto a Tomoyo?-le pregunto, pues no tenia ganas de caminar por toda la mansión buscando a su amada y adorada esposa

No…pregúntale a mamá!-le respondió, cayendo a la realidad otra vez-momento…Tomoyo es mamá!-dijo divertida

Se ve que cualquier cosa a ella recurren-dijo en un susurro audible, no sin perder su sonrisa, lo que hizo sonreír a su hija

Hay…sabes papá?...-dijo otra vez cayendo en su mundo la chica

Que pasa?-le pregunto

Roger me beso-dijo subiendo de nuevo, emocionada

Esta niña…que rápido crecen T.T-dijo con ternura-bien, iré a buscar a mi mujer-dijo hablando solo, cuando de pronto se acordó!

GABRIELA, DANIEL, VENGAN AQUÍ INMEDIATAMENTE!-les ordeno a sus hijos, ya había terminado de bajar las escaleras, sus hijos aparecieron inmediatamente

Que pasa papá?-le preguntaron los dos chicos

Jejeje, como los asusto no?-los dos chicos lo miraron con reproche-ok, ok…alguno de ustedes recuerda por que Tomoyo tiene hoy el día libre?-pregunto

Los dos jóvenes se quedaron pensando largo rato, hasta que por fin lo recordaron, abrieron sus ojos desmesuradamente

Oh, oh!-dijeron los tres al mismo tiempo

Muy bien, no entren en pánico…saben que los regalos se los tenemos comprados desde hace una semana, solo se nos olvido el día…clamados!-dijo desesperado Eriol, ante la divertida mirada de sus dos hijos

Amor, eres tu el inquieto sabes?-le dijo Tomoyo que había oído toda la "conversación", los tres voltearon y la vieron apoyada en el marco de la puerta, pues se habían ido a la biblioteca-y no hacen falta regalos…-termino de decir-suficiente tengo con que mi familia sea feliz y unida…es lo único que pido-les dijo con una sonrisa angelical, todos quedaron estupefactos

Feliz día de la madre, mamá!-Gabriela fue la primera en reaccionar, hiendo a abrazar fuertemente a la Amatista, abrazo que respondió alegremente, después fue Daniel, y por ultimo Eriol

Felicidades, amor…eres la mejor madre que ha existido en la faz de la tierra-le dijo tomándola de la cintura y besándola suavemente, Gabriela y Daniel rodaron sus ojos, todos los años era lo mismo…bueno, este era el primero que se les olvidaba, pero sus padres siempre mostraban su amor infinito, decidiendo dejarlos solos

Mamá es la mejor…!-dijeron al estar lo suficientemente alejados de donde estaban sus padres.

**Fin**

**Jeje, les gusto, hay a mi si, bueno, el final no me convence mucho…pero en fin, espero que les haya gustado, como es obvio, esta dedicado especialmente a todas las madres, esas mujeres que nos aman tanto**

**Como di a entender, y como es en la vida real, normalmente siempre recurrimos a nuestra madre, y ella…no se como hace, pero siempre tiene una respuesta a todo!**

**Alguien sabe? O.o**

**A que no son raras, jajaja en fin, son unos seres excepcionales, realmente únicas en su estilo**

**FELIZ DIA DE LAS MADRES!**

**Espero sus reviews!**

**Abrazos y besos con cariño de:**

•**·.·´¯·.·•··¤(×¤ Sole. ¤×´)¤··•·.·´¯·.·•**

**PD: si, ya se que en la sección de Harry Potter, esta el mismo honesto, solo que lo quise hacer para los que no les gusta Sakura…ps…hay, loqueras mías, no me hagan mucho caso jejeje**


End file.
